


Dangerous Game

by latin_cat



Category: Bram Stoker's Dracula (1992)
Genre: F/M, Fanvids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-14
Updated: 2013-05-14
Packaged: 2017-12-11 21:08:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/803283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/latin_cat/pseuds/latin_cat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Count and Mina are locked in a dangerous game. A Dracula/Mina fanvid made using clips from "Bram Stoker's Dracula". Set to the song "Dangerous Game" from the musical "Jekyll & Hyde".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dangerous Game

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: Very NSFW (Blood, gore and sex).
> 
> Disclaimer: All footage is property of Columbia Tristar Entertainment. No copyright infringement intended. Made purely for entertainment; not profit.

  


[Bram Stoker's Dracula - Dracula/Mina: "Dangerous Game"](http://vimeo.com/66151411) from [Latin-Cat](http://vimeo.com/user15343584) on [Vimeo](http://vimeo.com).


End file.
